Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an infrared-ray lamp tube, and, more particularly, to an infrared-ray lamp tube having an elongate tube-shaped housing receiving therein an infrared-ray emitting array and a filtering liquid, thereby to filter light beams of relatively longer wavelengths from the light beams emitted from the array.
Discussion of Related Art
An infrared rays penetrates into a 40 mm deep portion of the skin of human body to enlarge the blood vessels by promoting resonance, charging, and motion of molecules of the human cells, to make the blood circulation smooth, and to create self-heating. This increases a temperature of the inner deep portion of the body, strengthens metabolism, activates cellular tissue, promotes excretion of waste products, and relieves fatigue.
When the temperature of the deed potion of the human body increases, suppress of the proliferation of cancer cells and the activation of the immune system may be achieved. In other words, as the temperature of the deed potion of the human body increases, the proliferation of cancer cells is decreased and the immune system is activated. To be specific, the immune system is activated 5 to 6 times as the temperature of the deed potion of the human body increases by 1° C. The activity of the immune system decreases by about 40% as the temperature decreases by 1° C. at normal body temperature. Therefore, by increasing the temperature of the deed potion of the human body, cancer cells can be prevented from multiplying, and the immune system can be activated to ultimately reduce cancer cells.
Generally, the infrared ray lamp is not suitable for the treatment of hyperthermia because heat resulting from a high temperature is directly transmitted to the skin of the human body due to the long wavelength band of the infrared ray. Therefore, the infrared ray lamp has been limited to cooking apparatus, heating apparatus, and sterilizing apparatus. In some hospitals, the infrared ray lamp is used for physical therapies. Further, using the infrared-ray lamp, patients are getting burned by the strong heat resulting from the long-wavelength band of the infrared ray.
The prior art infrared-ray lamps are as follows:
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 421828 discloses an infrared-ray bulb device comprising an infrared-ray bulb connected to a socket base at the neck thereof and having a filament supported by a socket base and a molybdenum supporter in the bulb. The device includes a guide slot, a fixing slot, a guide projection, a stopper, and a constriction block.
The Korean patent No. 1051838 discloses an infrared lamp provided to radiate rays uniformly by reflecting heat, generated from a carbon fiber electrode, to an upper end of a quartz tube. A quartz tube is made of a material capable of projecting the light. The quartz tube makes an upper end be in parallel with a lower end. A carbon fiber electrode is installed within the quartz tube. The carbon fiber electrode receives current via an external terminal, connected to both ends of the quartz tube, and generates heat. A coating layer is formed in an upper end of the quartz tube. The coating layer reflects the heat to a lower part of the quartz tube when the heat from the carbon fiber electrode permeates an upper part of the quartz tube, so that the heat can be uniformly radiated under the quartz tube. Thermal balance can be realized without loss of the infrared ray.
The Korean patent No. 785551 discloses an IR (Infrared) lamp is provided to have directivity without an additional reflector, by coating a reflector on the surface of the lamp in a body. In a bar type IR lamp having a lamp and an infrared ray reflection coating layer, a reflection layer providing directivity of infrared ray radiation is formed on the surface of the lamp in a body. A part without the reflection layer is formed in a body with the coating layer. The coating layer is Au.
The Korean patent No. 317229 discloses an infrared-ray shield beam lamp wherein a filament is installed in a vacuum bulb, and a reflector is to reflect a light beam, and a fixing bar is fixed to a transparent insulation holder which fixes the infrared-ray divergent filament to the shield beam lamp, and an auxiliary reflection plate is fixed to the fixing bar and reflects the light from the filament to the reflector.
However, these prior arts are made up of a general infrared-ray lamp. The prior arts for efficiently irradiating the infrared ray through the reflection plate are proposed. There is no configuration to filter light beams of relatively longer wavelengths from the light beams emitted from the infrared-ray lamp. As a result, when used in a thermal therapy that directly irradiates a body with the infrared ray lamp in the prior art, the temperature of the skin surface irradiated with the infrared ray is elevated, but the temperature rise of the deep body portion may not be expected. The light-beams of the relatively longer wavelengths may cause a burn or blackening in the skin.